This invention relates to a decorative assembly, and more particularly, to a wall hanging with a variable picture.
Over the years a number of decorative assemblies have been developed with variable displays. Typical of such decorative assemblies are those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 19,238; 553,533; 1,492,671; 1,516,264; 2,105,008; 2,273,567; 2,280,609; 2,338,426; 2,592,078; 3,014,302; 3,281,966; 3,680,227; 3,768,177 and 3,987,558. These decorative assemblies have met with varying degrees of success.
For example, the Tsukamoto U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,558 discloses a block-built picture which is formed from a multitude of six-sided cubes. Collectively, the cubes are quite massive and heavy, particularly when made of wood. These characteristics make the Tsukamoto picture very cumbersome and difficult to hang on a wall. Furthermore, the Tsukamoto picture is quite thick because of the cubic nature of the blocks, which deters from the decorative appearance of the picture. Each of the six sides or faces of the blocks have a concentric dot thereon. The dots are of different diameters. By presenting a different side of the cube for viewing, different dot-like pictures can be formed. In another embodiment, Tsukamoto utilizes a tapered or triangular-shaped pictoral element on curved portions of cylindrical blocks to form a multitriangular picture.
Williamson U.S. Pat. No. 2,280,609 shows a puzzle and game in which rectangular tiles are held by the cylindrical posts of a game board. No provision is made for displaying the puzzle on a wall or for readily removing the tiles. Because the tiles are substantially solid, with only a small cylindrical recess thereon, the game board can become quite heavy when a great number of tiles are used.
Bruel U.S. Pat. No. 1,492,671 discloses a building block set formed of cubic and rectangular six-sided block. The rectangular blocks have their lengths oriented either longitudinally or laterally and are of different size than the cubic blocks. Each face of the cubic and rectangular blocks have a design in contrasting colors. By presenting different sides of the blocks for viewing, different pictures can be obtained. Because of the six-sided nature of the blocks, the set can be quite thick and heavy and no provision is made for displaying and holding the building block set on a wall.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved decorative assembly which overcomes most, if not all, of the preceding problems.